El Maniquí del La Boutique Carrusel
by Rzadkosc Zgnilyt
Summary: Que ella, o peor aún, su objeto de prueba se volviera loco, era sumamente preocupante, incluso a su lecho de perdición y euforia, tendría que acudir a bastante ayuda para solucionarlo, pero no era suficiente, hacía falta algo. Shield acudiría a ella y le protegería en todo caso, hasta que el engendro se fuera del Boutique. (Versión literaria de la colección de arte de Jade Sharp).
1. Prólogo

**Palabras de Antemano**

Antes que nada quería advertir: éste escrito a pesar de no estar largo contiene cantidades de violencia leve y lenguaje vulgar, que probablemente sea catalogado como grim-dark, de ahí la clasificación M. Debido a ser un cuento, serán cortos los capítulos, y seré lo más breve que pueda para terminarla.

Hubiera querido agradecer a un gran ilustrador; tabla que sostiene éste escrito, una motivación. No podré nombrarle debido a que no fui capaz de encontrarlo, y su ilustración no portaba firma, por lo tanto, te agradezco ilustrador anónimo, al igual que el publicador: Jade Sharp, en el lecho de una excesiva cantidad de imágenes, y si de algo a de servir, éste solo será una versión literaria de la ilustración, y si ésta historia ya había sido escrita, perdonadme, puesto que la borraré y todos contentos, si no es así, espero que mi dilatación y esfuerzo valga la pena, feliz Halloween o Día de Muertos, en mi país ya no perdura la verdad ni la misericordia, por ende, escribo el verdadero escrito.

Para Jade Sharp, un verdadero genio a la hora de recolectar arte. Que mis líneas te eleven a tu autoestima, y viceversa.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Hay ocasiones en las que, por mas que se intente solucionar, no da éxito, en las que, por más que pese, no se sabrá el porqué de ese mal, puesto que ese caso ya se daba desde años y siglos antaño. Hasta tal punto de ser agobiante y áspero. Puesto que hay cosas que si son verdad y otras que no lo son. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabríamos? Básicamente y retomando viejos recuerdos, el pony en su mayoría de veces es unánime a la hora de aconsejar, o bien en términos de entablar una conversación.

Se debe más a una lealtad que generosidad, y éstos no sólo son algo que eludir, en cambio, la verdad permanecerá oculta en la generosidad y viceversa. Nosotros los ponys estamos condenados, maldecidos. Soy uno de ellos, pero éstas líneas harán que me reconcilie, eso espero. Eso anhelo. Pero, haber conocido a esa yegua de crin morada, rizada y enrollada no me hacía ver un semental cualquiera, de hecho, había anhelado esos últimos acuerdos con ella. Algo parecido a eso, y cuando ella me pidió ayuda, no le respondí, en cambio, acudí a compañeros y compañeras suyas a resolver su problema, un problema bastante grave y sobrenatural, algo de lo que nunca antes había experimentado, ni que los otros habían visto.

Parecía mentira, pero la verdad suele ser peor que la mentira. Y me alegro de que no me la había dicho en su momento, me volvería a ella y le respondería: "Lo siento dama, pero no puedo ayudarle", puesto que pensaría que estaba chiflada por el mero hábito de contarme algo que nadie jamás, ni pagándome creería. Pero tremenda y rotunda sorpresa me lleve al verlo, era el Anticristo, algo parecido, pero de algo estábamos seguros, "de esa bestia de ojos encarnados no venía a hacer el bien en la tierra" me lo había dicho casi susurrando, y lo aceptaba.

Sólo ver la criatura me desconcertaba, era algo que al ser visto quisieras arrancarte los ojos para jamás volverlo a ver, algo que todo los ponys soñarían en terribles pesadillas, y lo supe al verlo, sabía que me perseguiría en mis sueños hasta que muriera, pero no podía dejarla sola, necesitaba mi ayuda, nuestra ayuda.

Ella se estaba volviendo loca, algo le traspaso a la mente de la yegua que la agobiaba, pero nadie sabía que podía ser, ni la científica Twilight lo entendía, era un enigma de otro mundo, o universo, algo que el pony no quisiera encontrar. Pero seré sincero, el pony quiere descubrir, y si aborrece a algo como ésta criatura, es que no estamos listos para investigar, mucho menos para encontrar más vida después de la nuestra.

Entonces sólo significaba una cosa, y mis antiguos compañeros lo entendían, el ser no se movía, estaba mortecino. Ahora que estoy más cuerdo en mi dulce hogar, he de comprender ésta escritura y impregnarla en la hoja, los ponys deben enterarse, deben saberlo, deben saber que hay más vida. Pero, ¿esa criatura realmente estaba viva, o sólo fue poseída por una criatura que nosotros o la yegua convocamos? Nunca lo sabremos, pero si de algo he de decir, es que nuestro entendimiento no es tan evolucionado como planificamos, tengo que escribirlo, escribir la verdad. Sé que la verdad duele, pero es mejor que vivir siendo un mentiroso.

Escribiré la primera plana y asomaré por la ventana, la máquina de escribir aguarda. Al menos deseo que el pony lo entienda, y que las gobernantes de Canterlot me perdonen, les he fallado, y para ustedes ya no soy más que un viejo harapo que sólo necesita ser tirado para estar realmente libre.

Por lo menos estoy feliz de que haya salido de esa esfera imaginaria en la que contiene a la mayoría de los ponys. La segunda aguarda, y finalmente la tercera ya está escrita. Perdóname Rarity, gracias a ti éste escrito será posible; posible como el cuarto. Que ahora mismo gobierna en la hoja manchada de tinta. Vive por siempre Ecuestria.

¡Que la cuarta me despida, que así sea!


	2. Capítulo I

**Palabras de Antelación**

Antes que nada quería decir que en algunos capítulos utilizaré el narrador autodiegético, es decir, en segunda persona. Mas no pude escribirlo en tercera o en primera, en algunos capítulos variarán los tipos de narración, de tal forma que talvez consiga los tres tipos de narrador, y tal vez esté en lo correcto, eso espero. Shield realmente estaría orgulloso.

* * *

 **1**

Éste va dedicado a Firewall Glass, la mejor yegua que haya conocido. Qué Dios te lleve en su regazo, esposa mía.

Que Shield Van trabajara en el pórtico no le distinguía de los demás, y bien escribiéndolo de forma literal puesto que su trabajo como empresario era una mierda. Y su jefe tal llamado como Brilloso Difuso se apoyaba del costado de la puerta de oro puro, se recostaba con tal suavidad que parecía posar su lomo y Franco en una extrañada almohada imaginaria.

Van seguía escribiendo la segunda línea en la máquina, cuando distinguió que el jefe le observaba extrañado.

Tal pareciendo que le arrancaría el pescuezo con el irritante sonido del -clic- por cada letra. La mesa en la que apoyaba la máquina era de liso mármol compuesto por acero en sus costados, en la parte frontal figuraba a una chapa bastante desfigurada y abstracta, parecido a la melena de su jefe, que por el momento seguía mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Van intentó aparentar que estaba solo, o mejor aún, que estaba en casa descansando en su cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo, bastante agradable al tacto, tanto como lo imaginaba.

El Brillante Difuso se acurrucó en el umbral de la puerta, como si estuviera esperando que Shield le dirigiera alguna conversación o dato nuevo de lo que él no se enterase. Soltó un suspiro bastante prometedor para pulmones bastante amplios, y el jefe, a pesar de estar achaparrado le asentaba bien en ser un semental de un tono de vos bastante autoritario.

En la habitación contigua se asomaba King Lad, apoyado en el escritorio soso, observando un punto fijo en la nada, mientras éste platicaba con una yegua por telefonía. "Sí, señora, sí. Repetía". Lad colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro de alivio, posiblemente le habría acudido una interminable llamada de una rústica azafata.

Shield se sobó el cuello con pereza y disgusto, cuando levantó la mirada se percató de que el jefe no estaba en el umbral, estaba a su derecha, con la sombra de la ciudad entrecortando la suya. Distinguiéndose de fuelladas palabrerías. Se tomó su tiempo y fustigó:

—Me desconcierta esa mancha de polvo y gas, Shield. De hecho de no haber sido por el bufón de la oficina a tu derecha estarías al mando Van. Pero me temo de que han clausurado la antaña decisión —se aclaró la garganta.

De cierta manera a Van le molestaba que lo hiciera, era como tragarse una palabra que volvió a guardar— Ésta noche tomarás el tren, directo a Ponyville ¡Sí señor! Un viaje tan rústico que hasta mi esposa envidiaría, jajaja. No olvides pasar a mi oficina hoy en la tarde, te tomarás la mitad del día, así que no te preocupes, y recuerda; que no se te olvide el equipaje, permanecerás ahí lo necesario.

Van estaba cuestionándose, cuando El Brillante Difuso dejó de hablar le inquirió:

—¿A qué se refiere con "lo necesario"?

—Cuando llegues te lo diré, mientras tanto no dudes tanto, te volverás loco. Créeme.

Se retiró de la oficina, a Van ya era demasiado tarde, se envolvió en tantas preguntas que la mente comenzó a fallarle, por la tarde le preguntaría a su jefe. Eso haría. Pero por el momento tendría que seguir escribiendo monótonas líneas hasta las doce, el reloj marcaba las diez en punto.

* * *

 **Palabras finales**

Para no dilatarles tanto les animaré a apaciguar éste capítulo, lo sé, son cortos, pero de eso conlleva, un verdadero escritor redacta grandes historias en pocas palabras, y yo no lo soy, ni espero que lo sea en un futuro, muy pronto actualizaré, no me es tan difícil escribirlos, y NO, no soy de ésas personas que manejan una linea del tiempo, solo dejo que mi mente fluya las palabras en la hoja, después leo y corrijo, ése es mi estilo, cada quién adopta el suyo, espero que lo entiendan, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo II

**2**

Rarity ordenaba y acomodaba los últimos rollos de hilo, el estambre estaba suelto mientras se apoyaba con sus cascos traseros para colocar la mata de hilos en su respectiva posición. A su lado derecho se agazapaba una gata gris turco de ojos verdes claro, tan vestida como un maniquí de prueba. Estaba amargada, como si hubiera mordido un trozo de limón rancio, tenía un collar en el casi ingerido cuello, en el que resplandecía en joyas «Opal» abreviado del Opalescence.

La gata rasguñaba un pedazo de estambre bastante deshilado por los zarpazos que ella misma producía al segundo. Parecía no importarle que le reprocharán, después de todo parecía ya estar acostumbrada. Tanto fue así que Rarity tardo en notarlo para cuando buscaba el espejo de rubí.

—Opal, te he dicho miles de veces que dejaras el estambre —objetó, bastante estreñida y ceñuda—; ¡dónde lo habré dejado!

La gata maulló, dando a entender de qué aún permanecía de ese carente jovial mortecino. En los siguientes minutos de búsqueda no se presentó ningún espejo, una lima, sombreros, tela polar, agujas, alfileres, lisos tirantes, edredones, almohadas, cobijas, seda maloliente, un sillón de terciopelo rojo amplio, hilos y estambre desperdigados por toda la sala, incluyendo a maniquís color crema con tonalidad amarilla, que carecían de ojos y boca, y de una impasible colección de adornos en ellos, exceptuando a uno solo, despojado de los demás en la esquina menos iluminada del Boutique. Con una penumbra tan terrorífica como la noche en la que Nightmare Moon descendió, hace ya un mes a lo mucho.

En la melancólica sala se escuchó un crujido, proveniente a la esquina, en la que figuraba una cóncava pared pintada de blanco ya bastante desgastado por la falta de limpieza de ese específico lugar.

La gata se alejó del cuchitril y se incorporó escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio, Rarity lo había notado, y dedujo que se trataba de un leve susto a pesar de no haberle visto el rostro, básicamente que caminara tan rigurosa y rápidamente le dilataba de estar asustada o desconcertada.

Rarity no la volvió a llamar, estaba concentrada en encontrar el artefacto antes de que el sol se ocultara entre las montañas. En el sillón tendía un moño grande de color morado, posiblemente del mechón de la gata, por debajo divisó el lúgubre rastro de harapos chisporroteados de grasa y comida, pertenecientes a su única acompañante pony; Sweetie belle, que había perfeccionado la tela de Rarity en un velador desastre de pintura y comida, Rarity le reprocharía al instante, pero le importaba encontrar el espejo antes de que Sweetie regresara al Boutique.

Arriba, donde vigas pintadas de morado resplandecían con fulgor de escuchó un susurro, tan tenue como para poder ser bien escuchado, el susurro era escabroso y temerario, perteneciente a perfectos sementales de las ciudades ricochonas, en las que es inevitable perder dinero, pero era peculiar, algo del susurro le aclamaba su atención, el tono parecía quebrado pero la voz era tan fina y gruesa que parecía proveniente a un vendedor que brama para comprarle sus productos, exactamente lo mismo solo que con un susurro. Rarity, a pesar de ser una verdadera dama, imaginó que alguien había profanado su dormitorio, pero hasta su hermana pequeña pensaría que era ridículo, que era imposible que alguien entrará sin que la gata lo descubriera, y Opal era una gata cobarde, al instante que lo viera echaría patas a correr hasta su duela.

Rarity empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, pensaba que la estaban observando, súbitamente volteó hacia una ventana cóncava, y con la vista entrecortada intentó encontrar algo. Suerte o no suya, al no ser nada.

De repente, y de forma tenebrosa llamaron a su puerta, con tres golpes de cascos en diferentes posiciones de las puertas, Rarity pensó que era Sweetie Belle, pero ella instintivamente llamaría a su hermana para que le abriera, y ésta no era la ocasión, "Posiblemente se le hubiera olvidado. Pensó, mordiéndose las pezuñas ".

Se acercó a casco enredado por la mata de estambre suelto desperdigado en el suelo de mármol blanco turco. Cuando estaba cuello con el pomo giró el picaporte en forma de ola de oro y abrió la puerta derecha a acudir al llamado.

* * *

Más tarde en Galloping Gorge comenzó una lluvia torrencial, los ponys galopaban lo más rápido posible para no mojarse, y algunos cerraban, puertas y ventanas para que la lluvia no se colara.

Shield supo que marcaban la una y media, y que un próximo autobús le esperaba en la acera de la cuarta avenida. Se estaba empapando, y la lluvia, a pesar de ser fuerte como un tornado, no aparentaba más que una desolada hacienda de imperdonables mentiras, al menos así lo creía Van mientras aguardaba en la acera para tomar el autobús.

Finalmente con mente decidida tomó asiento en un banco con dos soportes de hierro al costado que sostenía una especie de lona metálica para impedir el paso de la lluvia al banco de madera de bordes metálicos.

Más tarde en ese mismo lugar divisó la silueta de un semental a su lado derecho, de un semental chaparro y iluminado con el tenue y frecuente fuego del puro que mordía entre los pulidos dientes. Shield supo de inmediato que se trataba de Brilloso Difuso, las cicatrices le gobernaban la cara, a simple vista parecía tener el hocico torcido, y la posición de sus ojos oblicua, cejas ceñudas y pobladas, dignas de una tez de color azul claro bastante llamativo a pesar del cielo nublado y lluvioso.

Se escuchaban sus cascos contrastar con el piso de piedra inundado, dando leves chapuzones en el piso. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ser bien descrito se sentó al lado izquierdo de Van, sin que los dos se dirigieran la palabra. La lluvia cortaba el silencio, y a pesar de no verle comenzó a exclamar.

—Es todo Shield, te vas. Nos veremos pronto, jejeje. ¿No te parece sorprendente? Los bancos reforzados que el alcalde decretó, bastante cómodos y seguros, y los barrotes de hierro fortificados no son una excepción, bastantes pulidos y brillosos he de decir, ¿no lo crees Shield? ¿Sí? Perfecto, ¿y las bancas? ¿También? ¡Qué maravilla!

—Jefe, usted no vino a explicarme sobre los bancos, vaya al grano. —Bufó, bastante airado por su ida de su amada ciudad.

—Por supuesto, no estaría hablándote de eso si no fuera por tu despedida.

No volvió a abrir el hocico, era como si se hubiera quedado corto de palabras, o que algo le había dicho que detuviera la frase, Shield volvió a enojarse.

—Veras, no estoy haciendo esto por una razón absurda, ni mucho menos significa un despido; trabaja bien Van, lo admito. —Dijo el jefe, apoyando su casco sobre el otro de Van, como una forma de saludo.

Shield había perdido parte del rencor al principio pensaba que era un despido, o aún peor, un destierro a su amada ciudad, tanto fue así, que esperaría que frente a la lluvia posara una brillante joya perteneciente a su esposa, con las maletas de ropa levitadas por su magia reluciente, y con lágrimas en los ojos. A Van se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero logró tragarlo.

—Lo dice todo como si fuera éste el último día que me viera —exclamó Van, después vio su reflejo en el piso y preguntó— ¿Es esto un adiós a mi ciudad, donde mi esposa alberga?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo una semana, lo prometo. Vera Shield, en una trastienda se subastó un artefacto de bastante valor, albergaba brujería, de la mismísima y lujuriosa Lulamoon, que cónyuge: Trixie, una vasta maga del siglo diecisiete, tan poderosa como el gobernante del caos; Discord. Éste artefacto fue perfectamente ubicado en Ponyville y obviamente vendido en el mismo pueblo, en mi despacho me habían enviado la carta Van, venía dirigido a la inigualable princesa Celestia, posiblemente la cartera confundió las cartas, ¿quién sería tan torpe? Hay que encontrar el artefacto Shield, seremos ricos, ¿que opinas?

Era ilógico, pero no tendría otra alternativo, más que por ayudar necesitaba el dinero, con el que le pagaba su jefe no era suficiente para la renta del departamento donde vivía, pero en verdad necesitaba dinero, y no lo dudó dos veces.

—Iré, con todo el orgullo de mi esposa y de la ciudad.

—Perfecto, partirás hoy en la noche, pero antes, anda, despide te de tu esposa, será un largo viaje.

—¡Por supuesto! —Bramó, y se puso a galopar hacia el departamento, dejando al Brilloso Difuso plantado en el banco de bordes reforzados, con la lluvia aún contrastando el piso de piedra, su jefe, con gran jovial dejó chisporrotear el puro una última vez para luego plasmarlo en el gélido charco de agua de la acera, alejándose de la lóbrega se camufló entre la niebla, y encendió el fósforo, para alumbrar el dilatado cielo nublado.


	4. Capítulo III

**3**

Quien llamaba a la puerta era una pegaso de piel gris pálida, melena amarilla y ojos oblicuos, vestía de una simple chaqueta azul (distintiva de las carteras). En un casco levantado tendía una caja bastante tosca y portando un corto y delgado hilo que sobresalía por una esquina. La pegaso sólo le pidió que firmara una hoja y se fue aleteando hacia el suroeste, al cabo de unos segundos Rarity ya había perdido su rastro.

Volvió a la Boutique y cerró la puerta. Pasó junto a tres espejos posicionados circularmente, después cruzó el minado hilo y subió la escalera de medio caracol, llegando hasta su dormitorio. Una cama perfectamente tendida, de edredones morados y blancos, con decoraciones a los costados de relucientes joyas, al igual que los cuatro soportes que portaban cortinas atrás de la etapa. Franjas de cortinas transversales y difusas de grande y extrovertido color destellante, un piso de mármol blanco tan reluciente como la luna reflejada en un espejo hexagonal colocado al lado del soporte de madera negra, al otro lado dormitaba una gata en un lecho acobijado por pequeñas telas de colores morados, acompañadas de edredones tan pequeños como para cobijar a un pequeño ratón.

Rarity levitaba el paquete, que aún desconocía por que habría recibido uno si no había pedido nada. Y aún más extraño, al recordar no haberlo pagado. "Un obsequio de mis amigas talvez. Pensó ", y realmente parecía serlo, que un hilo desprendiera de una caja era tan significativo como decir que en la noche hay luna, puesto que Pinkie Pie siempre colocaba este tipo de cordones para ser jalados y llevarse una gran lluvia de confeti sobre los ponys, y Rarity pasó de caso omiso, el artículo no era extravagante, ni mucho menos llamativo, era una simple caja de cartón que parecía vacía, Rarity dudó, pero era lógico que se lo mandaba alguien que ella ya conocía o había conocido, intentarlo no era malo, y la intriga puede a veces superar a la generosidad.

Colocó su casco sobre el paquete e intentó encontrar una abertura para abrirla más fácilmente, al final tuvo que utilizar las tijeras de un escritorio bastante limpio y amplio, cortó con su magia las aristas y desprendió el hilo de su sitio, de él cayó una especie de carta bastante adornada. Rarity antes de proseguir abriendo la caja tomó la carta, en ella decía lo siguiente.

«Algo raro, de alguien raro, no soy diminuto, ni mucho menos escamoso como creerías, soy como tú, una simple yegua que vive de la moda, y así será por siempre, igual será tu caso, lo será, te lo prometo, no te preocupes, sólo cerciórate de ponerlo al pie de la letra, no es brujería, ni mucho menos una maldición, aunque deberías pensarlo bien antes de ser vaciada, él comenzará a hablarte, primero en susurros, después en voces, y después querrá controlarte. Son seres sin ojos, hocico, ni nariz, son blancos, y en muchas ocasiones de color piel, no importa donde los hayas comprado, o de que marca son, si alguno de ellos se descuida podría terminar siendo una locura, primero él, luego tú. Todo por apoderarse de tu cuerpo, sólo recuerda, capta el ángulo y siempre velo por el espejo, los espejos nunca mienten al mostrar tu verdadero ser, ni menos en este caso, sólo podrás ver al verdadero ser maligno por el espejo, y sólo tú podrás verlo. No puede ser expulsado, regresará, el mio me lo contó, está justo al lado mío, me observa con un falso hocico dentado, ensangrentados; está ciego, pero aún escucha, siempre escuchan, ahora mismo escucharía las gotas de mi sudor caer, y el latir de mi corazón que quiere salir al exterior de mi, no puedes matarlo, no están rellenados de algodón, sino de sangres e intestinos, como todos los ponys, me está destrozando la mente, es un despegue hacia la irrealidad y la locura, ya estoy perfectamente loca como para notar que me está realmente mirando, créeme le dibujé yo misma con un carbón ojos en los dos lados de la posible cara suya, incluso su Cutie Mark, una pluma ensangrentada, dibujada por mi misma, nadie me ayudó. Y ahora mismo se fue, fue a cazar más presas, ¡ése es mi hijo! Siempre haciendo el bien a Ecuestria, la tinta se agota, mi partida será honorable, al menos para el corto revólver del cajón al lado mío, lo sé, lo sé, Bajyoldk estaría orgulloso, mi inolvidable maniquí de mi esposo, tengo los permisos para hacerlo, un disparo en la frente bastará, ¡qué me espere en el umbral de la generosidad, se la compartí al gusto, te toca, hijo mío, vive!»

Ese era todo el escrito, no portaba firma o nombre del autor, sólo una gota de sangre que Rarity instintivamente supo de que se trataba. Súbitamente soltó la carta y sacudió cien veces su casco, después lo examinó detalladamente para buscar si sus pezuñas habían impregnados de la sangre. Después de un rato sin resultado, se acercó lo más que pudo a la cama sin pensar en lo que había leído. Era tenebroso y perturbante, Rarity lo sabia perfectamente, tendría pesadillas durante semanas.

* * *

En la locomotora se avistaban pequeños rótulos en los que decían distintas procedencias a distintos pueblos y ciudades, en ellos un rótulo del rústico pueblo Ponyville, Van lo había imaginado a la perfección, muy antaño para las civilizadas ciudades como Canterlot, pero incluso Van sabía que no procedía de él, sólo de un pueblo de clase alta, de esos en los que mayormente habitan y celebran, pero Galloping Gorge era tan poco conocido como las viajes leyendas del "Everfree Forest", en definitiva por ser un pueblo bastante ruidoso y apenas visto en el mapa de Ecuestria.

Ponyville no se salvaba de ello, y aunque poseyera una terrible calidad de vida lujoso era posiblemente tan conocido como Canterlot, de eso seguro, y Shield ceñía ante el enojo cada vez que imaginaba a Ponyville bastante encima de Galloping Gorge, tanto como parecer una diminuta hormiga a comparación de la placentera y próspera Ponyville, a Van se le crispaba la piel de solo pensarlo, y pensar en la palabra asombroso a una ciudad rústica como Poniville era agobiante y estorboso, en especial para un semental como Van Shield, tan ceñudo y antipático.

Estaba delirando, el humo que desprendía la locomotora tapaba la vista de los ventanales cuadrados hacia enfrente suyo. Deseando ver que había tras el humo del carbón incinerado, aún así sabía que hacía tanto aire como para consolidar una posible tormenta, tanto así como para cambiar al humo a una posición tan rara y elocuente como el caso. En vez de ir por encima de los vagones iba del lado de ellos, bastante interesante y estorboso, de esa manera se le dificultaría ver las luces encendidas del pueblo Ponyville, que según Van serían pocas, casi para apenas distinguirla de la oscuridad. Van sonrió de solo pensarlo.

Cuando la locomotora aminoró la marcha, el humo comenzó a disiparse de los ventanales hasta dejarlos despejados, reflejando en uno de ellos el andén de concreto bordeado de montículos de tierra y grava. Cuando los pistones de la rueda frenaron, una incesante descarga de vapor saliente de los mismos nubló las ruedas de la locomotora en una manta soplada por el fuerte viento. Van traspasó las puertas de la locomotora y se percató de la diminuta cabina su lado derecho, tan desolada como un desierto, como Shield había deducido no había muchas ventanas con la luz encendida, Van consultó la hora gracias a un reloj de bolsillo que sacó de su alforja, marcaban las ocho exactas, volvió a incorporar el reloj en la alforja y emprendió leves trancos por el apenas visible sendero bordeado de piedra y farolas distantes, farolas que circulaban en un radio bastante amplio con una luz blanquecina bastante llamativa, eran farolas de hierro pintadas de negro, que en la cabeza formaban una especie de garfio para sostener el quinqué.

Van observaba a sus alrededores, taciturno y con solo el ulular del viento, algunas chapas de la alfeiza estaban bastante vastas, y en ellas tendían macetas y algunos otros objetos, que proyectaban una sombra cortada por la infalible luz de las farolas de quinqué, con un efecto perteneciente a las candilejas de luz de gas de los teatros. Vio un árbol, ¡un árbol con ventanas! "Santa virgen". Era una casa del árbol, o más aún, árbol de casa. Bastante llamativo y asombroso, además de creativo, no como las demás casas de techos de paja. ¡Era un verdadero árbol! Algo que Van nunca antes había visto, no al menos utilizado como casa, había una puerta, encima de ella había un rótulo, en ella decía que era la biblioteca. "Una biblioteca de árbol, muy innovador. Soliloquiaba". Vio con gran subyugante el árbol de casa, y deseó entrar en ella, no le importaría que horas de la noche eran, vería algo único; el interior de un árbol-casa.

Con una semblante bastante parrandera, Van trotó hacia la biblioteca, hasta tocar con su casco tres veces seguidas, después de unos segundos le atendió un pequeño dragón.


	5. Capítulo IV

**4**

Van Shield penetró el umbral de la biblioteca, el pequeño dragón de escamas moradas, ojos y espinas verdes, y con una especie de aleta en sus dos mejillas le cedió el paso, dando leves y rigurosos pasos hacia atrás, de forma que levantaba la ceja. Solo dejó avanzar a Shield unos cuantos trancos, después se detuvo y habló.

–¿Y bien? Estábamos a punto de cerrar.

–¿Estábamos?

Súbitamente una voz aguda impenetrable sacudió la sala redonda, el dragón dio un leve sobresalto, y volvió a erguirse. Van supo al instante que se trataba de una yegua con un tono de voz autoritario, incluso su compañero (el dragón) lo sabía.

–¡Spike! ¿Ya ordenaste la colección de novelas que Starwirl firmó?

–Aun no Twilight.

La yegua no volvió a bramar, Van sintió un gran cuenco en su estómago, por un instante creyó que realmente había escuchado las firmes palabras en su cerebro, pero parecía que su estómago se había encargado, y era doloroso. Shield miró al dragón con aire despreocupado, éste le devolvió una mirada penetrable, pero para nada cariñosa, por un instante Van sintió el deseo de penetrar aún más en la sala, no podía verla de forma entera, pero sentía un gran deseo por descubrir, Van era un pony bastante intrigante y chismoso, si alguien no quería verlo en una conferencia ahí estaba, y si alguien susurraba, aunque el más susurro se trate lo escucharía. Y presintió que el dragón susurró algo, no, fue un murmullo entre dientes. "Diablos", ese definitivamente era una blasfemia bastante melodramática si se lo dice casi bramando a un cura, pero posiblemente el dragón, a pesar de ser pequeño era inteligente, y pareció que el pequeño adivinó su intención de profanar la sala con solo observarlo.

–¿Qué es lo que buscabas?

–Quería hablar con la dueña del negocio, ¿estaría dispuesta? –Dijo, conservando sus ánimos en el fondo, y anhelando una voz firme y rápida, proveniente de los ricos, y así quería aparentarlo.

–Le preguntaré, si gusta puede sentarse en el banco en el otro extremo de la sala. –Mencionó, señalando con su garra el sitio.

Van por alguna razón enigmática quedó en ofensa, como si no supiera donde es un extremo, pero, y en gran parte, estaba emocionado, los deseos de entrar si hicieron realidad y dio un trote al frente, ladeándose para llegar el extremo, ahí divisó un banco de madera con bordes pulidos de cobre, con la pata terminando en un espiral, bastante confuso para pertenecer a un árbol, en el cual, solo los campesinos vivirían, y a Van no se le hacía autentico, parecía más una rara forma de adornar una rústica casa-árbol o árbol-casa, lo que sea que fuera Van sentía que debía haber sido más adornado y lujoso, y, de un instante a otro perdió la ilusión de quedarse un buen rato en el lugar.

Se sentó en el banco, deseando que éste fuera cómodo y suave, pero era todo lo contrario, era ampollante y común, como cualquier banco. Van había encontrado otro contra de la casa. Y se había dado cuanta de otro, las estanterías donde dormitaban viejos libros estaban despastados, y de ellos colgaban en hilo viejos manuscritos grasientos, Van pensó en qué clase de biblioteca había cedido el trote, Shield quería abandona el lugar, pero sería bastante descortés de su parte, el solo hecho de dejar plantado a un pequeño dragón que acudió a su palabra, y que cuando vuelva con la dueña no la encuentre, solo por sentir el aire frío de la puerta abierta donde salió, incluso no se tomaría la molestia de cerrarla. Pensó en ello y giro continuamente su cabeza para dejar de pensarlo. Osciló para intentar vislumbrar algo que no fuera el techo en sí. Y vio la sombra del dragón reflectarse en el techo, moviendo la boca como una puerta de un centro comercial, y moviendo las manazas como un completo lunático. A Van le sorprendió que la dueña no pronunciara ninguna palabra, y si la diría Van la escucharía, bastante debido al tono de voz que empleaba a la hora de bramar algo. Y posiblemente estaba airada, no se podía descartar el bosquejo. A medida que la vista de Shield buscaba objetas las sombras comenzaron a moverse bruscamente, esta vez en el mismo sito donde vio la sombra del dragón había otra, posiblemente de la yegua que parecía intentar conciliar el profundo sueño un largo tiempo, dando a entender de que había trabajado bastante, o en excepción, que era un completa perezosa. Bruscamente las sombras se disiparon, se apagó una vela. El dragón fue el primero en bajar, le seguía una yegua. Una yegua de piel purpura, unicornio, de melena cuadrada con franjas, morado fuerte, que acompañaban con iris de color morado. Estaba agotada, se le notaba en el rostro. El dragón bajó completamente las escaleras y se acercó hacia un estante de libros donde seguía acomodándolos lentamente. La yegua de piel purpura se acercó junto con Van y tomó asiento en el mismo banco.

–¿Qué buscaba? –Inquirió ella, mientras parecía resistir un bostezo.

–Vine por un libro de amuletos, si es que tiene claro.

–Por supuesto. –Dijo débilmente, después volteó hacia donde estaba el pequeño dragón acomodando los libros. –¡Spike! –Bramó. Spike dio un sobresalto y tan rápido como pudo acudió a su llamado. Después de dos segundos ya estaba erguido frente a ella, esperando ordenes, aunque a juzgar por su distancia ya parecía escuchar lo que probablemente pediría.

–¿Si?

–Spike, se tan gentil y tráeme el libro de amuletos de Ecuestria de la segunda estantería a tu derecha.

–Ya sé cuál es Twilight. –Dijo bastante ofendido o bien, avergonzado.

Tan pronto como Sparkle asintió el pequeño dragón se adentró hacia la segunda estantería de la derecha. Un silencio gobernó la sala.

–Es una rara biblioteca, si me permite decirlo –dijo Van para cortar el silencio, Twilight le volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

–La es, créame, nos mudamos aquí hace unos meses.

–Jejeje, y, Spike es su…

–No no no, claro que no, es solo, como un hermano para mí. –Dijo, ruborizada.

Spike llegó con el libro en su garra. Van lo pagó y se lo llevó, ya estaba de vuelta en el umbral de la puerta para cuando se despidió del dragón y de la yegua, se alejó más y más hasta no poder verlos, raramente Shield se sentía un mentiroso, y lo era. Se alejó hasta no encontrar más farolas, pasándose a un costado de La Boutique Carrusel.

* * *

Rarity estaba agotada, sus cascos temblaban fuertemente, no podía mantener el control de sus piernas en cuestión de segundos, se sintió como una completa extraviada.

Prefirió escuchar las suaves tonadas de un placentero sueño y olvidar todo lo que sucedió, sin contar con el enorme y sonoro aullido de una puerta rechinadora que ella abría con su magia. Con recato se asomó por una ladera, y, estando bastante segura de sí misma cerró de ella, conteniendo su gran afán de quedarse despierta.

Algo rechinó debajo suya, provenía de la sala. Ella abrió rápidamente la puerta y bajó las escaleras de forma relampagueante, se acomodó junto una chapa que asomaba una orilla y osciló de ésta, divisando un conjunto de maniquís que ella no recordaba haber puesto ahí. Confundida, se acercó hacia ellos, buscando el provocador de aquel profundo crujido. Tuvo que mover algunos, poniéndolos en sus respectivos lugares, alguno de ellos todavía con ropa, otros con sombreros bastante llamativos, y algunos más del montón con collares que ceñían su cuello. Ella acomodaba a cada uno, sin fijarse en que a alguno se le cayera algún harapo. Escarbó más en ellos, sintió que había más de lo común, y eso la confundió aún más en el momento de encontrar algo. Posiblemente haya sido algún collar romperse, o uno de ellos moviéndose por fuertes corrientes de aire, pero todas las ventanas estaban perfectamente cerradas, incluso pensó en que alguien había entrado por alguna parte e intentaba traerla hacia él para después arrancarle el cuello de un zarpazo. Básicamente su imaginación volaba alrededor de su crin, parecía colgarle en hilos flojos, que pronto cesarían su resistencia contra sus pensamientos. De tal forma que contrastaba con las pieles blancas se tornó en un ambiente rojizo que brillaba con devoción. Ella, por instinto se acercó. Finalmente, al abrirse paso de tanto maniquí llegó a lo que parecía el provocante de la destellante luz reflejada, en efecto. Era un collar, pero no uno cualquiera, era un rubí, un rubí en forma de corazón que destellaba pequeñas chispas rojizas. Ella quedó sorprendida, mantenía esa preciada joya perfectamente oculta, y era de extrañar que un maniquí lo poseyera, se cuestionó por unos minutos, pero no tomó mucho, de repente, el brillo comenzó a desaparecer, y no fue por la luz de la luna, ni mucho menos por un delirio suyo, como si despertara de una pesadilla, el cuello del maniquí estaba engulléndolo. Rarity apretó con fuerza sus dientes, casi para romperse a la fuerza proporcionada a la mandíbula, de unos segundos el rubí en forma de corazón había desaparecido, y súbitamente el brillo que alumbraba la esquina desapareció. Se escuchó algo, algo que solo los locos oyen, era un crujido de dientes desgarrándose, como si alguien pudiese abrir la boca por completo, a punto de ingerir algo, o bien, comérselo. El sonido comenzó a producir leves gorgoteos, que solo pueden provenir de un dentado ser cuya garganta trata de regresar algo, y Rarity se asqueó de solo imaginarlo. Intentó alejarse, pero algo la detuvo; pezuñas, cascos ensangrentados que le tomaban del pescuezo con una fuerza inimaginable. Ella instintivamente intentó gritar, pero de su hocico no pudo salir más que leve aire de sus pulmones que no soltaban ni una sola letra. La soltó, y Rarity salió de la esquina galopando con fuerza, subiendo las escaleras y cerrando vigorosamente la puerta, respiraba cortadamente, en definitiva, el estrujamiento la había agotado, lo suficiente como para sentir un gran vacío en su estómago.

Tomó tanto aire como pudo, y finalmente cuando respiraba con normalidad olvidó lo que sucedió tiempo atrás. Los bostezos la llamaban, y finalmente pensaría en los suaves llamados del sueño. Rarity se acostó en su cama, Opal aun dormía plácidamente en su lecho, después de todo, la gata la alertaría de algún intruso, y, por lo tanto, Rarity no se preocuparía de Sweetie Belle, puesto que posiblemente había realizado una piyamada con sus dos amigas. Se tapó con sus sabanas y edredones y cerró los ojos. Unos cuantos segundos después escuchó algo, una voz con un gorgoteo indecible, y las sabanas comenzaron a mojarse posiblemente por la saliva de quien lo dijo, había murmurado:

"Rarity…"


	6. Capítulo V

**5**

Rarity se despertó del susto no había aguanto los tenues murmullos que se expandían fuertemente, había estado dormida aproximadamente unos segundos y aún poseía los ojos llorosos. La gata Opal seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su lecho de sábanas, Sweetie Belle aún no regresaba, posiblemente seguía en la piyamada, pero ella tan joven no haría algo como eso, al contrario hubiera de haberle informado a su hermana de que haría una, ¿o seguramente pensaría que no la dejaría ir?

Súbitamente hubo un crujido en las escaleras de medio caracol de color blanco con alfombra morada, fue un crujido fuerte, para escucharse fuera de la Boutique, ahora Rarity tenía miedo más que nada, miedo a lo desconocido, sin imaginar en lo que posiblemente subía por sus escaleras con herraduras chirriantes como si fueran pulidas del mismísimo infierno, repiqueteando tan fuerte y rígidamente como en verdad el cuento de la yegua se refería. Hubo un estremecedor silencio, se escuchó una respiración, no era la de Rarity ni de la gata Opal, era una respiración entrecortada, como si se le hubiera tapada una fosa nasal, y la única libre de oxigeno estuviera tan ronca como un pelo moviéndose por el aire entrante, como si éste silbara profundamente en un anhelante susurro de terror. Rarity contuvo cualquier oscilación hacia la izquierda, donde estaban las escaleras hacia la sala principal. Opal seguía dormida tan plácidamente como un ángel, mientras las gotas de sudor le recorrían la mejilla a Rarity, ella no sería tan loca como para preguntar quién era, posiblemente era Sweetie Belle, pero como se había escrito, ella avisaría sobre su regreso a la boutique, en ese caso, ¿cómo ni siquiera se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, quería que Rarity no la descubriera por su largo regreso a la Boutique? ¿o quería ella asustar a su hermana como algunas veces lo hacían juntas? Rarity ya no recibía órdenes de su cerebro, sólo el profundo eco de la respiración, Sweetie jamás respiraba así, en ese caso no era ella. Rarity tragó saliva después de pensarlo. Volvió a crujir la madera, está vez se había escuchado más cerca, tanto que parecía estar a un metro de ella, y eso era suficiente para notar su presencia dentro de la habitación, ¿acaso era invisible?

La nota, Rarity recordó la nota, en ella había escrito sobre un espejo. Vio debajo suyo, estaba la caja abierta, ahí había un pequeño espejo, ¡su espejo!. Rarity lo levitó hacia ella y contuvo las ganas de cerrar los párpados, se dio media vuelta y colocó el espejo delante suya, para poder ver detrás. Sintió que sus venas palpitaban de terror, el sudor se desplomaba como lluvia, la cordura disminuyó hasta ser microscópica, tenía en sus pupilas pequeñas burbujas que se deformaban, aún conteniendo su forma original, estuvo unos instantes petrificada, ya estaba con la boca abierta para gritar, gritar por ayuda, pero algo la detuvo, la cosa que vio a través del espejo negó con la cabeza, lentamente, produciendo un crujido proveniente a su garganta que disgustó a la yegua de crin morada.

Rarity estaba soñando, ¡éso debería haber sido! después de todo quien se imaginaria tal ente sin ojos, con solo una boca que alcanza perfectamente sus dos orejas sin dolor, una boca ensangrentada, ¿habrá matado a alguien? Rarity no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo, y menos pensar que había sido su hermana, Sweetie Belle. No, no, ella debería haber gritado antes de..., pero, ¿y si la asfixió primero? ¿por qué Rarity pensaba en eso?

El ente dio una escalofriante sonrisa, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos claramente como si los estuviera pronunciando. Rarity también se dio cuenta.

Quería dejar de verlo, ¿y si lo hacía tendría algún efecto contra el ser o contra ella?, igualmente no querría saberlo, puesto que no estaba escrito en la nota y ella no estaría chiflada como para acercarse a él para bajar las escaleras y así salir de la Boutique para pedir ayuda. El ente pareció soltar una extraña carcajada que apenas fue audible por su estorboso tono ronco y ácido que constantemente producía. Pero a ella no le importó escucharlo, el ente si quería matar a Rarity ya lo habría hecho, y de no haber sido así se retiraría con otras víctimas que en realidad quisieran fumigar su esencia perfumada de sangre carmesí aún resplandeciente, en ese caso no llevaba mucho de haber matado, ¿pero y si realmente era así, de boca alargada ensangrentada? Ella lo desconocía, ¿se iría, la mataría, mató a su hermana? Tantas preguntas le agobiaron el cerebro que aún carecía de cordura por ver a la bestia dentada. Pero ella de algo estaba bien segura, ese maniquí era suyo.

Decidió hacer un hechizo, he evitó tirar vigorosamente el espejo para que no se rompiera, el conjuro consistía en hacer volver a los objetos como estaban antes, y ésta al desprender de su cuerno chispas azules frunció el ceño. De su cuerno emanó un resplandeciente rayo de luz azul que impactó en el cuello del maniquí viviente. Después de unos segundos desapareció, el espejo ya no estaba, y ella no podía verlo. Guardó silencio, instantáneamente escuchó devuelta la respiración roncadora que poseía el ser, a una cercanía como para rozar su oreja, puesto que en efecto, estaba detrás suya, repitiendo constantemente la palabra "Rarity...". Ella respondió dándose súbitamente vuelta, y el espejo extrañamente estaba tendido en el edredón de su cama púrpura. Rarity lo levitó nuevamente hacia ella, se había dado cuenta de que el hechizo no había funcionado, y que el espejo estaba roto, pero no por completo. ¿Qué significaba ello?

Finalmente no se dejó llevar por la timidez y bajó las escaleras sin temer del ente, cuando llegó abajo estaba alguien tocando la puerta con inconsistencia, rápidamente acudió a ella trotando y abrió rápidamente. Quien tocaba era un semental joven que sostenía un viejo libro sobre amuletos.


	7. Capítulo VI

**6**

Ya estaba ahí, estaba dirigiéndome a un hotel o alguna otra clase de lugar para alojarse, al menos aceptaría una posada o similar, con que tuvieran buen servicio me bastará.

Pasé por una calle desértica, casi en medio de ésta había una clase de casa grande y redonda, que acaparaba casi todo el camino, era de color blanca, con adornos morados, de bordes bien detallados de rosas, dos figuras que parecían maniquí en medio, y en la Copa estaba terminando en punta. El lugar me llamó la atención, era bastante llamativo por fuera, y éste a excepción de la biblioteca era más lujurioso, algo que me gustaba bastante, incluso ya imaginaba como sería por dentro.

Escuché algunos trancos detrás mía, por instinto me di media vuelta y vi quién era. Era él, "Brillante Difuso". ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

–Buenas noches Shield. –Dijo. Algo no sonaba bien, su tono no tenía vida, y parecía estar más alto que antes, ni siquiera parecía tener que mover los labios para hablar. –Parece que encontró el lugar. ¡Perfecto! –Masculló entre dientes.

–¿Perdón…? ¿a qué se refiere?

El jefe me volteó a ver, no podía ver sus ojos, la sombra de un gran sombrero que usaba le tapaba.

–Nada Shield, nada, nada nada. Ya terminó tu parte, mañana por la mañana tomaras el siguiente tren a Galloping Gorge, mientras tanto puedes hospedarte en algún hotel o posada.

Estaba confundido.

–¿Por qué vino aquí?

El jefe ya no estaba programado para volver a responder, en cambio solo volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta del Boutique, mientras yo aún esperaba alguna palabra suya.

No contestó, algo me dijo que tenía que irme del lugar, pero la intriga aun gobernaba dentro mío. El jefe murmuró algo, después se dio media vuelta y se retiró, tanto que las luces de las farolas no podían iluminarle, comenzó a masticar tabaco.

No lo dudé más de dos veces y opté por esperar hasta que estuviera a una distancia favorable para poder llamar a la puerta del Boutique, mientras tanto pasé por un lado de la rotunda, y me asomé para ver si aún seguía rondando por ahí, puesto que "Brillante Difuso" no era completamente tonto, podía descifrar cuando un semental dudaba de algo o no, posiblemente con solo ver su rostro u ojos, pero no creía en eso, de ninguna forma, estaría a salvo mientras vigilara que se había completamente ido, o ¿ya sabía que le estaba observando?

Pasaron más de dos minutos, no sabía qué hacer, si ir a la puerta de la Boutique o seguir esperando, acechando a alguien que no veía. No habría vuelta atrás, dio unos cuantos troncos, sentí como mi sudor se apoderaba de mi cara, mis nervios subirse hasta mas no poder, mis cascos chocando constantemente con la tierra que bordeaba la estructura, todo era bastante tétrico, incluso para mí, no quería parecerlo, pero ahí estaba, en la puerta, enfrente de ella, una puerta llena de devoción por ser tocada, una a la cual, solo los más adeptos pueden entrar, no voltee, di unos cuantos toques a ella, a la puerta lujuriosa.

Pasaron unos segundos, nadie me atendía, di aún más toques en ella hasta que escuché un estremecedor sonido por dentro que me erizo la piel, creería que era la pony que dirigía la Boutique, pero no di respuestas inesperadas, y decidí esperar unos segundos más, después de todo tenía la noche libre para contestar las dudas de mi mente sobre la llegada de mi jefe al rústico pueblo de Ponyville, algo tramaba, pero no sabía qué.

Esta vez me desesperé, todavía seguían sin atenderme, pensaba que se hacían por ahí dentro los sordos. No me percaté de mi rencor y bombardeé la puerta a cascos, esperando que de esa forma me atenderían.

Escuché trancos, trotes desesperados y rápidos como rayos, y de esa misma forma parecían sonar, parecía que alguien tenía alguna clase de pelea dentro, lo cual me tomo de sorpresa por unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente escuché la puerta abrirse, y no fue con una delicadeza que yo creía que abrirían, pero fue todo lo contrario, parecía que tenía la prisa de ir a una boda retrasada, puesto que creí que habría una clase de apuración bastante elevada en la cual, los oídos equinos no podrían aguantar, al igual que su similitud no asemejaba a la de una dama.

Era una yegua de crin purpura, rizada, de forma bastante cómica y difícil de hacer en la melena. De piel blanca, ojos color azul, y de una brillante y sorprendente pestañas bastante grandes de lo normal, estaba despeinada, pero demasiado, como si hubiera tenido una fuerte escaramuza hace nada. Estaba respirando agitadamente como si fuera el último día de oxígeno, miraba de lado a lado, con una sonrisa bastante escalofriante, no dijo ninguna palabra.

Intenté ver a través suya para ver el lugar, pero me temía de que estaría tan sucio como un establo, así que decidí mejor no verlo. Me dirigí hacia la yegua, seguía con la misma respiración, dejé los libros sobre amuletos en el suelo y hablé.

–Buenas noches dama, pasaba por el lugar y vi su deleitable Boutique, supongo que es usted la dueña, ¿me equivoco?

La yegua tardó en contestar, seguía con la gran sonrisa de antes, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

¿Eso realmente respondía mi pregunta?

Hizo varios gestos, uno de ellos fue bastante extraño, moviendo sus ojos hacia la izquierda, como si quisiera que viera por ahí, le seguí el juego, aunque en verdad no estaba de grandes ánimos para jugar, pasaban de la una.

Miré, solo vi un montón de maniquís tirados en el suelo, en definitiva, alguno de ellos estaba roto, parecía que en realidad hubo una riña grave en la Boutique, pero no me sorprendí bastante, después de todo había visto cosas peores a ésta.

Me siguió señalando con la mirada, en ningún momento se giró, me miraba fijamente, mientras bastantes gotas de sudor le caían por la mejilla, me había hartado, pero no dije nada. Finalmente ella habló.

–Por atrás, está atrás. –Sus labios temblaron al decirlo, su timbre de voz estaba roto, o bien, quebrado, no parecía ser una voz bastante normal.

Intenté mirar detrás suya para ver a lo que se estaba refiriendo, ya estaba rondando por mi mente en que en realidad la yegua estaba loca, una corazonada bastante eficaz para una yegua que se dedicaba a la moda.

La yegua me dejó pasar, lo supe al momento en que dio leves trotes hacia atrás, pasé por la puerta. Mis anhelos de entrar se esfumaron, había todo tipo de cosas desparramadas en el suelo, incluyendo hilos de estambre y agujas, maniquís acumulados en una esquina bastante oscura, todos ellos tendidos en el suelo, tela carcomida esparcida en el suelo, sillones de terciopelo rojo arañados, pequeños puntos negros moteados en la pared, y sin fin de cosas que habitaban la sala. Me sentí en un basurero, la yegua solo compartió conmigo la simpleza de una sonrisa con dientes brillantes. De alguna forma de conformó.

Pasaron más de tres horas, ella nunca me dijo ni una sola palabra, nos habíamos sentado en un sofá rojo con pequeñas almohadas a sus costados, todo ese momento no me dijo nada, solo comenzaba a hablar pasando las tres horas, contándome todo acerca del Boutique, y de una hazaña bastante inimaginable, la de un pequeño dragón que enigmáticamente creció, y cuyas manazas tocaron de su cuerpo, elevándola, con un rubí en forma de corazón que el dragón le había regalado, eso realmente era una verdadera historia, y no creía que era ficción, lo narraba de tal forma que parecían salir de una vieja estrofa, con eso olvidé la suciedad del lugar y me conformé, de hecho, había estado atento a toda palabra que emanaba su hocico, levantando mis dos orejas a mas no poder para escuchar claramente lo que decía. Paso un buen rato después, estaba asombrado, la yegua tenía muchas historias vividas, y posiblemente tendría miles más. Entre lágrimas y tartamudos me contó sobre un peculiar maniquí de su Boutique, en el que el cuello del mismo resplandecía en un rojo vivo, que la atormentaba con murmullos y con una boca de dientes extremadamente desgarradores, ensangrentados, con ojos que aparecían de vez en cuando, ojos color rojo encarnados, eso realmente era el infierno en su pueblo.

Cuando terminó de narrar agachó la cabeza, como si fuera a pensar que lo que ella decía no fuera cierto para mí, pero para ser sincero era aún más creíble que lo del dragón y del rubí en forma de corazón, y se lo dije, ella quedó en asombro, me dijo que solo podía verlo con un espejo, en cambio los murmullos de su nombre constantemente repetidos no surgían efecto con el espejo, eran ecos que resonaban en su mente, algo que me fascinó aún más.

Mi mente ya lanzaba humo, estaba sobrecargada de imaginar todo lo que ella seguía diciendo, seguía asombrándome con cada palabra que escuchaba salir de su hocico, y cuando se detuvo desee que no lo hubiera hecho, puesto que escuché el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, y cuatro siluetas danzar por el piso, reflejadas con la luz todavía destellante de la luna, "Rarity" (como me dijo que se llamaba) también lo notó. Entró Twilight, el pequeño dragón Spike, King Lad (el oficinista) –¿Qué estaría haciendo él aquí?–, y por último quien más me dolía ver, reflejado aún más en el umbral de la puerta con ostentación, el jefe: "Brillante Difuso".


	8. Capítulo VII

**7**

Todos ellos entraron con miradas que no podían ser descritas, ya estaba bastante sorprendida para notarlas, y, a pesar de estar bastante iluminadas no se distinguían del resto.

Estaba triste y a la vez asustada. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Vendrían a ayudarme, o a raptarme? Tengo tanto miedo que siento que al cabo de unos minutos me desplomaría al suelo, desmayada.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia mi sala, temía por mi vida y de mi hogar, en ese caso ¿por qué no había limpiado el lugar? Distinguí a Twilight y a Spike casi al instante, quería hablarles, pero detrás de ellos había un semental bastante chaparro con un arma en su casco, sostenida por una clase de soga apretada a sus pezuñas. Daba pasos bastante lento y razos, parecía de alguna forma airado, portaba un gran sombrero negro que cubría mayormente su rostro, cosa que me asustó aun mas. Van al lado mío estaba mirando hacia otras posiciones bastante alejadas a la del pequeño grupo, como si quisiera ocultarse de alguien o de algo.

Me vio por un instante, era una mirada bastante melancólica, una mirada pre ocupadora, parecía conocerlos, no había ninguna duda. Seguía teniendo miedo, pero algo me hizo recordar al maniquí que me atormentaba, ¿dónde se habría ido? ¿Seguía en mi Boutique? No quería definitivamente pensar en ello, sentía como si algo me detuviera, imaginaba cosas que aparentemente no existían en la sala, como raros y curiosos resplandores de diferentes colores que bailaban entre sí, en una ilusión óptica bastante confusa y artadora, estaba perdiendo la cordura, muy pronto me desmallaría, sentía mis cascos temblar como si realmente hiciera frío, mis dientes también tiritaban, y trataba de ocultar cualquier rastro de miedo mío, no quería que los sementales delante de mí sospecharan de que estaba asustada, de esa forma parecía facilitarles el trabajo.

–Te lo dije, te lo había dicho, te dije que te hospedaras en algún hotel u otro lugar, pero te fuiste a mi contra, y por ello… lo pagarás. –Lo escuché de una voz bastante autoritaria, capaz de mandar a una mula a cruzar el río, incluso sentí mi cuerpo erizarse por el firme tono de voz que el semental poseía. Van no volteó, seguía mirando un punto fijo en la nada, ¿estaba igualmente asustado?

–¿Así que juegas de ese modo? Me encanta, pero no es suficiente para satisfacer mi codicia, necesito ese rubí. Y para hacerlo necesito traer al portador, en las buenas o en las malas.

Van se giró repentinamente hacia él, brutalmente le golpeó en la mejilla. Vi al semental chaparro caer por unos segundos al suelo, luego se volvió a erguir.

–¿Sólo has venido a robar? Me das lastima, sólo eso has de causar…

El semental le golpeó brutalmente en el cráneo, Van cayó por una ladera de mi sofá hasta impactar rigurosamente en el suelo.

Van gritó, al parecer algunas agujas le habían penetrado la espalda, el grito pareció expandirse a metros de mi Boutique, el semental chaparro ordenó a otro más alto a él que cerrara la puerta, y que si viniese alguien lo matara. El semental chaparro se acercó hacia Van, observando al suelo al tener cuidado de no pincharse.

–Una lástima Shield, me imagino lo mal que has de estar pasándolo detrás tuya, seguro las agujas que estaban en el suelo están danzando en tu espalda, una verdadera lástima.

Van se dio media vuelta, vi la gran cantidad de agujas en su espalda, probablemente dieciséis; fue una mala idea después de todo, se había llenado de alfileres en uno de sus cascos, lo que le produjo gemir de dolor, alrededor de éstos había bastantes siluetas moradas, como moretones. El semental enano soltó una leve carcajada.

Twilight estaba detrás de él, solamente observándome, con una mirada bastante escalofriante, estaba aterrada.

Vi a mi lado, estaban los tres espejos con los que usaba para el vestuario, vi algo reflejado en éstos, como si laguien caminara lentamente dentro de ellos, era una silueta con algún tipo de líquido que le caían a chorros. Levemente me abrí los ojos, la silueta comenzó a tener forma, era él, el maniquí. Estaba caminando de forma vertical hacia el semental chaparro, Twilight también lo notó, y quedo petrificada dando leves trancos hacia atrás.

Cuando su recorrido terminó ya estaba justo al lado del semental enano, con la misma respiración de antes, el semental lo notó. Se giró lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, se asombró, no tanto, era como si antes ya lo había visto. Se hizo rápidamente hacia atrás y levantó el casco con el arma sostenida. Disparó, la bala llegó directamente al hombro del ente, éste comenzó a sangrar frenéticamente, de la hendidura salía un increíble chorro de sangre lo noté al instante, quedé asombrada, no era de algodón como yo creía, sangraba, SANGRABA.

El semental chaparro volvió a disparar, el sonido me era insoportable, no podía aguantar un atronador disparo como ése. Me caí sobre el sofá, casi desmayada.

Van con sus dos cascos apenas lo veía arrastrarse hacia la salida, donde estaba el otro pony. El maniquí rellenado de sangre abrió la mandíbula, casi a una longitud para abrirle toda la media cara, le salieron ojos rojos en los dos laterales, a mitades de los orificios donde respiraba, le mordió el casco, de una zancada le partió el casco donde portaba el arma. Apenas pude apreciar el momento con mis ojos entrecerrados, la sangre caía como si se tratara de una fuente, el semental chaparro gritó histéricamente hasta caer al suelo, el otro pony mayor se acercó, cuando lo hizo el maniquí le rajó la mitad de la garganta, cayendo también al suelo sosteniéndose con los dos cascos su garganta, se giró y quedó boca arriba mientras las burbujas se le generaban en la hendidura del pony. Se escuchó un disparo aún más potente, Twilight ya no estaba en la sala, se produjo un resplandor fuerte y cerré los ojos.

Desperté, no estaba en la Boutique estaba en el hospital, en una camilla, me dolían fuertemente los oídos, escuchando una y otra vez pitidos. Entró un doctor, lo supe al distinguirle la capa blanca. El cuarto estaba bastante iluminado, instantáneamente supe que era de día. ¿Qué había pasado?

–Usted bella dama es afortunada, milagrosamente no quedó sorda, si escucha pitidos en éste instante es sólo porque le hemos hecho una prueba de sonido para cerciorarnos de que podía escuchar, la enfermera la atenderá en cuestión de minutos, no se preocupe, sé que fue una noche difícil, créame.

–¿A qué se refiere, ¿qué ha pasado?

–Una de sus amigas llamó cuanto antes a la policía, según ella logró hacer un conjuro para teletransportarse, uso eso a su favor. Había sólo un cadáver, o bien, fallecido, un semental bastante enano a juzgar de su edad, otro con heridas graves, y otro semental que desconocemos cómo es que sobrevivo, su amiga y el dragón están bastante sanos. Una potra de piel blanca preguntó por usted, está bastante preocupada, está esperándola saliendo de la habitación, no se preocupe, está totalmente sana. Es todo lo que me contaron. Cuídese y por favor no salga de la habitación hasta que se lo digamos.

Ya estaba por lo menos alegrada, mi hermana menor estaba bien, no sabré de dónde provenía el maniquí, y no pregunté por él, se lo preguntaré cuando regrese. Eso haré.


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El tren ya estaba andando, veía el humo a través de las ventanas, estaba saliendo de Ponyville, posiblemente ya estaba a kilómetros de la rústica ciudad, los últimos tres días en el que me hospede fueron asombrosos, Pinkie, era una yegua de piel rosada que había organizado una fiesta aun si la participación de la yegua blanca: Rarity, que había estado en el hospital todo el día, King fue curado y regresó a su hogar con su familia, finalmente había terminado la pesadilla, no recordaba nada de ésa noche, después de que fui al hospital recibí una llamada en la que me decían sobre que me habían entregado el maniquí en mi departamento, sin haberlo tocado o abierto, sería totalmente una sorpresa para mi realizarse la autopsia, me afirmaron de que no llevaba ninguna herida de bala en todo el cuerpo. Ahora sólo me faltaba regresar y ver que pasó, sinceramente pensarlo me asustaba.

Llegué a mi departamento, todo estaba como lo había dejado, mi esposa se había ido un tiempo con su familia, y regresaría en aproximadamente dos días. Vi al maniquí en una esquina de mi cuarto, estaba totalmente inmóvil, temí que se moviera, tomé un pequeño escalpelo e hice una hendidura en todo el estómago, lo acosté y vi todo lo que contenía, me asombré, no había sangre, sólo algodón, al fondo brillaba algo, era rojo, lo saqué. No lo creí, no podía imaginarlo, era un curioso rubí en forma de corazón, ¡un rubí!

No pude aguantarme las ganas de bramarlo:

¡Soy rico!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Palabras Finales:**

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a Jade Sharp por su tablero en Pinterest: MLP Creepy, y al ilustrador anónimo, espero que hayan disfrutado del cuento, y si no, no pasa nada, después de todo todos tenemos gustos diferentes a la hora de leer una historia. Ésta no será la última historia que publique, cuento en este caso, mucho menos escribiré otra historia en un año y medio, quise que éste cuento iniciara en el mes del terror y terminara en el último día de éste temeroso mes, por lo que cumplí mi cometido, al menos de algo ya estoy alegrado, espero que no haya malgastado su preciado tiempo leyendo éstas líneas, y les deseo, una excelente navidad rebosada de regalos y próspero año nuevo. Nos vemos.


End file.
